Pokemon Harvest Moon version
by Sage of Emeralds
Summary: In Forget Me Not Valley, life is simple and quiet. But when a viscious team arrives to steal an ancient artifact in the forest, the kids of the valley will have to get Pokemon and fight back to defend the peaceful place where many call home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I got this idea from another guy who decided to do a Pokémon\Harvest Moon fan fiction. Not many people are doing those so I decided to do my own to add to the collection. Well here it is.

In a room on a ferry…

Rena Patterson was laying down on her bed, seasick. Her younger sister, Lola, was reading a Sinnoh Now! Magazine. The two Patterson girls were headed to a small town called Forget Me Not Valley. Neither of them wanted to go there, because they were moving from the exciting city of Hearthome to some boring farm town. But, they had no choice.

'Flashback' Two Days Earlier

Lily Patterson was usually a nice mother, always getting her kids what they wanted and loved baking. But, ever since she had divorced her husband a month ago, she hadn't really listened to the kids' protests on moving. Since the divorce was final, and Greg Patterson had been the one with a job, Lily decided to move out of Hearthome city and to Forget Me Not Valley where she grew up. Of course, her children were not reasonable.

"But, why?" Rena had asked constantly, even though she already knew the answer. Marina Gail Patterson was twelve with long, wavy blondish brown hair that she usually had tied in a ponytail, and dark green eyes. She should've left on her journey two years ago, but her comfortable life in Hearthome made her stay. Everyone called her Rena.

"We've been over this before, Marina."Lily answered, impatiently. "Please stop whining and go finish packing." Rena stalked up the stairs, angrily.

"But, Mom! They don't have malls in Forget Me Not valley!"Lola cried. Annabelle Lola Patterson was nine with chin length auburn hair that kind of flipped up, and sea blue eyes. No one called her Annabelle, or even Annie. They called her by her middle name, Lola.

Lily rolled her eyes. "There will be plenty of other things to do. Now, go get your stuff from upstairs. The movers will be here tomorrow." Her eyes turned to her son, who sat, reading, on a cardboard box, the only type of furniture in the now empty living room.

Oliver Dylan Patterson had just turned eleven. He was the one who rarely argued. He had auburn hair and dark green eyes. He looked up from his book. "So, is Dad keeping the house?"

Lily nodded. Out of all three of her kids, Oliver was the most mature, despite being the middle child.

"Okay."Oliver shut his book and headed up stairs to his bedroom to get the rest of his books and model airplanes.

Lily sighed and plopped down, exhausted, on to the cardboard box, a now infamous seat.

End Flashback

Rena sat up and shot out of the room so fast, she could've outran an Arcanine. The sounds of her "fertilizing" one of the toilets in one of the ship's bathrooms could be heard from her and Lola's shared room. Several minutes later, Rena reentered the room, her face looking relieved but still, a little pale.

Shortly, after a few more hours, the ship arrived at its destination. All of the passengers piled off, Lola and Rena being the last ones out. The dock was soon almost empty, but became filled up once more as a moving van pulled up and two dozen movers and their Machoke got out and started carrying the Patterson's' various boxes and furniture.

As soon as the moving van was filled up, it drove off.

Lola looked confused. "Did they just jack our stuff?"

Lily laughed for the first time in two weeks. "Of course not, honey. My brother, Ethan is coming to pick us up while the movers get the heavy stuff in place."

Sure enough, a beat up Chevy pulled up by the dock's entrance. "Lily!" The driver called, waving.

Lily ran over to the car, followed hesitantly by her kids. Lola looked around the place. Wasn't much, but the scenery was nice, she thought, maybe I will like it here. Rena was thinking about her stomach, and Oliver was thinking about this Uncle Ethan who they never met.

Lily opened up the passenger's door and climbed in. "Hey Ethan. I haven't seen you in years."

"Hey, sis, I know, it's true. Are your kids afraid of cars or something?" He asked. Ethan had brown hair, a brown beard, and sea blue eyes like Lily and Lola.

Lily turned to her kids through the window. "Get on in kids."

Lola was the first to get in, partly because she was excited and because she was the youngest. She was followed by Oliver and then Rena. They greeted their uncle and introduced themselves. Lola was the only one who sounded cheerful. As the car rolled down the dirt road, the kids bumped up and down, even with their seat belts on.

It lumbered up a hill, slowly. Finally, after ten minutes, an entire valley with houses, rivers, stores, and more emerged. It wasn't large like Hearthome city; it was more like Twinleaf town. But it wasn't exactly a town either. The truck's engine suddenly cut off as they passed a few shops.

"Shoot." Ethan mumbled. "I checked the motor before I left."He got out the car and motioned for the others to do the same. Lucky for them that the auto shop was right there, but it would take more than an hour for the motor to be fixed.

Lily looked at her kids. "Well, I think you guys should go look around the valley, find some friends or Pokémon." She smiled.

Ethan overheard this. "Yes. You guys can head up to the farmhouse without us. My wife, Gilda will be expecting us."

"How do we get there?"Rena asked weakly.

"Just up the hill, through the field, and down the lane with a sign that says Acres Farm."

"Okay!"Lola hurried off, tugging her older brother and sister with her.

They started off marching and whistling random tunes from songs. Soon they came to a wide field where a dozen of people were playing or planting vegetables.

"I guess this is the whole town."Oliver joked.

As they were about to exit the field, they spotted a battle going on between a girl and a boy. They hurried over to watch one of their first battles in person. The girl looked about Lola's age with long purple hair pulled back in two pigtails (like the Gym leader Candice) and emerald green eyes. The boy was about eight years old with tawny hair and hazel eyes. It was a Pokémon battle between a Minun and a Totodile.

"Merlin, use ThunderShock!"The girl cried.

"Stop the attack with Water Gun, Toddie!"The boy called.

The Water Gun and Thunder Shock charged at each other, and the Thunder Shock over powered the Water Gun, knocking the Totodile down.

"Now, use Iron Tail!"The girl called.

"Toddy, speed up and use Fury Swipes!"

As the two blue Pokémon fought, the girl got out a small laptop and started scanning the battle.

"Hey! No fair, Ginny! You can't use your computer to find weaknesses on my first battle."The boy cried.

Ginny grinned. "Too bad, Jerry. Besides, you said that this was your tenth battle. Use Thunder Shock on his stomach, Merlin!"

"Minun! "Merlin knocked Toddie out.

"Toddie, return."Jerry returned his tired Pokémon to his pokeball. "Good job."

"Brain goes over brawn, Jerry."Ginny said, waving a finger.

"I'll beat you next time, with a new Pokémon."Jerry ran off, back towards town.

Merlin the Minun hopped onto Ginny's shoulder as she turned to face the Patterson kids.

"You're new around here."She said. "I'm Ginny Hart, and I've lived here since I was two. And you are?"

"I'm Lola." Lola said. "That's my sister Rena, and my brother Oliver. We're the Pattersons."

"Oh, yeah, my grandmother was talking about you guys moving back to the valley. Your mother grew up here or something."

Rena nodded. "That's right. We're trying to find Acres Farm."

"Alright, come with me."Ginny led them out of the field and as they ventured down the hill, they spotted the farm area (looks like the player's farm in the Harvest Moon game).

Gilda, a tall, somewhat chubby woman rushed over to them. "Your mother called me on the payphone saying that you'd be coming shortly."

"Hi, you must be Aunt Gilda."Lola said, cheerfully.

Gilda nodded. "I am. Come on, I'll show you the house. We're having clam chowder for dinner. Do you want to join us, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but I've got to get home. My sister's making her lasagna tonight. And Gram needs me home before seven."

"Okay, maybe next time."

Ginny turned to Lola. "Come by my house tomorrow and I'll give you guys a tour of the valley. Don't forget to bring your Pokémon."

Lola grinned. "Okay, but we don't have Pokémon, yet."

"I'll help you guys catch one tomorrow then. See you tomorrow." Ginny hurried up the hill with her Minun.

The children followed Gilda in to the house where they would be staying with Ethan, Gilda, and their family. In their living room, which was smaller their own in Hearthome, their seven year old daughter, Hannah, was playing with her Jigglypuff. It seemed like everyone had at least one Pokémon in town.

"Alright, the movers got your beds and stuff upstairs." Gilda explain. "Oliver, you'll be sleeping in our son, Jack's room. He's about your age. Marina and Annabelle, you'll be sharing a room. I hope that's okay?"

Lola nodded. "Of course. And call me Lola."

Gilda nodded. "Well, go ahead and go check out your rooms. Make sure that everything's there and all. Or you can go explore the farm." She smiled, liking her nieces and nephew already.

"I'll go explore!"Lola cried. She hurried out of the house excited about her new surroundings.

The farm was pretty big, with a barn full of Miltank, Ponyta, Rapidash, and Girafarig. Another barn contained a lot of Flaaffy and Mareep, and there was pond filled with Farfetch'd that tried to attack those who came near it. There were areas filled with fresh vegetables and berries, and there were various apple and orange trees.

As Lola walked around the farm, Ethan and Lily arrived in the truck, looking tired. Lola ran over to greet them. She noticed that her mother was carrying some pokeballs, even though her mother's only Pokémon were her Delcatty and Staravia.

"Hey, honey."Lily greeted, handing her youngest daughter a pokeball. "This one's for you."

Lola took the pokeball, ecstatic. "There's a Pokémon inside?"

Lily nodded. "Wait till we get inside to let her out. She's one who I think will suit you."

"Come on everyone."Ethan stated, walking towards the house. "I'm starving."

Inside, Oliver and Rena received their pokeballs from Lily. All three of them let out their Pokémon at the same time. Oliver let out an Abra, Lola let out a Vulpix, and Rena let out an egg? It was an egg that was decorated with black and yellow spikes.

"On the way up, we decided to stop by the Hart's house."Ethan explained.

"Ginny's house?"Lola asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yes. Ginnifer Hart and her older sister Lena live with their grandmother. Lena is a Pokémon breeder, and she gave us these Pokémon as a gift to you guys."

"I love her!"Lola exclaimed, hugging her Vulpix. "I'm going to name you, Madge! You look like a Madge."

Oliver looked really excited about his Abra. "I'm going to name you Thierry."

Lily smiled at her kids, so happy to now have Pokémon.

"We have some Torkoal who will help make your egg hatch, Rena."Gilda explained. "Come on, and I'll show you."

After getting everyone situated, and after dinner, they all headed up to bed, exhausted. Rena fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. Oliver, listening to his cousin Jack's snoring, finally fell asleep after about fifteen minutes. Lola, after snuggling up in bed with Madge, spent an hour telling Madge their plans for the next day. She fell asleep knowing that she had made two new friends, and that life in Forget Me Not Valley wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harvest Moon.

Lola woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. Her sister, Rena was not in bed. Lola found this strange since her sister always tried to sleep in back in Hearthome. Lola dressed in an aqua-blue short sleeved shirt over a lime green long sleeved shirt, with gray jeans and pink high tops. She put her short, auburn hair in its usual style (if you've seen that blond girl on Monster Buster Club, that's how her hair looks). Madge followed Lola as she hurried down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Oliver and Jack sat eating bacon and eggs. Seven year old Hannah, was eating cereal. Hannah and Jack both had brown hair and hazel eyes like Gilda. Jack, unlike Oliver, was very energetic, but like Oliver he could be very serious. Overall, both boys were getting along well. Jack's Meditite was also getting along with Thierry, Oliver's Abra.

After scarfing down some breakfast, Lola and Madge ran outside. Today, it was really sunny and warm, with no clouds in the sky. Across the farm, Lola spotted Rena exiting a small shed, carrying the egg that she had received yesterday.

"Hey, Rena!"Lola cried. "What are you doing?"

Rena hurried over to greet her sister, careful not to drop her egg. "Gilda's Torkoal were warming up the egg. I think it might be close to hatching."

"Cool."Lola said.

"Vulpix!"Madge cried running over to greet a Minun that was coming into the farm. Ginny soon followed with a Torchic.

"Hope you guys are ready for the grand tour."Ginny remarked, grinning.

Lola grinned back. "You bet!"

Oliver and Jack ran out of the house with their two fighting type Pokémon.

"We want to come to, Ginny."Oliver stated.

"Okay."Ginny nodded. "What about you, Rena?"

Rena shook her head. "I'll meet up with you guys later. Right now, I want to try and hatch the egg."

Exiting the farm, Oliver, Jack, and Lola followed Ginny over a bridge and to a medium sized house, with a small pen connected to it. Behind the house, there were two sheds. The pen contained three Stantler, two Girafarig, and a Pelliper. They followed Ginny into the house. Inside, an elderly woman with a Miltank and Mr. Mime was making tea at a stove.

"In case you don't know, this is my house."Ginny announced. She gestured to the elderly woman. "That's my grandmother."

In the backyard, they entered one of the sheds. There were a couple of sheds lined with Pokémon eggs.

"My sister, Elena, is a Pokémon breeder. These are eggs that people buy from her."

"Where is your sister?"Lola asked.

"She went to the store, to flirt with her boyfriend, Thomas."Ginny replied.

"Say, Ginny, are you an orphan?"Lola asked.

Oliver glared at his younger talkative sister. "Annabelle, don't be rude."

Lola stepped on his foot, hard. "Don't call me Annabelle!"

Ginny grinned, witnessing a sibling battle. "I'm not exactly an orphan. My mother died after I was born, but my Dad's still alive. He just travels a lot. I have two other sisters and two brothers, but they're all on their journeys."

"Ohhh."Lola said.

Exiting the shed, they entered the other shed, that Ginny stated was her garage.

"This is where I invent stuff."She said.

"So, you're an inventor."Oliver remarked, inspecting a Pokedex that had a sort of video camera on it.

Ginny nodded. "I love technology. So, I like to find ways to improve it. We'll be taking one of my inventions out for a cruise."

Minutes later, they were cruising down a dirt road, in a sort of golf cart. It could fit about six people and it had a hood and windows. Plus, it had a trunk.

"I want to drive this back!"Jack cried. "It's awesome."

Soon, they came to the more town part with shops and some houses. They followed Ginny into a sort of small supermarket. At the checking out desk, a tall, slender good looking boy, who looked about sixteen, with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes sat, waiting for customers. A Hitmonlee stood near the door, like a guard.

"Hey, Thomas."Ginny greeted. "Have you seen Elena?"

"Hey, Ginny."He replied. "Your sister headed to the gardening store to get new gardening gloves."

"Ah. These are the two new kids, Lola and Oliver Patterson."

"So, the Patterson kids are here. I'm Thomas Thatcher."

"Pleased to meet you."Lola grinned.

"I'm just giving them a tour of the valley."Ginny explained. "Want to come?"

Thomas shook his head. "I would, but I'm still on my shift. Maybe next time."

Back outside, Jerry, the kid who battled Ginny the day before, ran up to them, followed by Toddie, his Totodile.

"I'm going into the forest to catch a new Pokémon. And afterwards, I'm going to battle you and win, Ginnifer!"He announced to her, and he stomped off.

Ginny shook her head. "He's never going to win."

"Are there a lot of wild Pokémon in the forest?"Oliver asked.

"That's where I caught my Gloom."Jack stated, taking out a pokeball. "There are mostly grass, electric, flying, and normal types."

"Come on."Ginny said. "Let's head there next."

The forest wasn't large, but a nice size, with plenty of trees and bushes heavy with fresh berries. There were several ponds filled with water types, and some patches of lettuce and mushrooms.

"Those mushrooms," Jack explained, pointing to one group. "Are pretty good in salads."

"And those," Ginny pointed to a much darker group of mushrooms. "Cause indigestion."

Venturing farther in, they soon came to a small clearing full of Pokémon like Hoppip and Oddish playing. Suddenly, a Scyther popped out of the bushes and started chasing the poor grass types around, trying to scare them off.

"Hey!"Oliver cried. "Leave them alone!"

The Scyther glared, and started chasing them.

"So, Ginny, what do we do?"Lola asked.

"Run faster!"Ginny cried.

"Wait."Oliver said, stopping. "We have Pokémon. Let's fight back!" Oliver threw a pokeball. "Thierry, come on out!"

"Abra!"Thierry cried.

"Use Confusion!"Oliver called.

Before the Scyther could use Slash, Thierry attacked with Confusion, confusing the Scyther for a bit. When the Scyther charged again, Thierry used Teleport to escape. Finally, Thierry used Confusion again. But the Scyther got right back up and attempted to attack. Ginny let out a Torchic, and ordered it to use Ember. Finally, the Scyther was knocked out.

Ginny handed Oliver a pokeball. "Go ahead and catch it if you want."

Oliver threw the pokeball, and he instantly caught the Scyther. "Yes, my second Pokémon!"

Lola checked her watch. "You guys, it's past lunchtime."

"Alright."Ginny said hugging her Torchic, Farley. "You guys want to come to my house for lunch? My sister's making burgers and strawberry tarts. She's a really good cook."

They agreed to have lunch at Ginny's and to continue the tour afterwards.

Elena, Ginny's sister, was about fifteen. She had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed really nice and her cooking was really good. After lunch, the four kids headed back to town.

"This is Town Hall."Ginny explained, as they entered a large building. "This is where the mayor and other important people reside."

The mayor's secretary, a pretty woman with tawny loose curls and bright blue eyes, sat at a desk, getting paperwork together with a Medichem.

"This is Helen Phillips."Ginny told them. "She's one of the mayor's secretaries, and Jerry is her son."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Phillips."Oliver said, politely.

"Nice to meet you Patterson kids, too."Helen said, smiling. "And, please, call me, Helen."

"Say, is the mayor in today, Helen?"Jack asked.

Helen shook her head. "Not today. He went to Mineral town for a meeting."

"Alright,"Ginny said. "You'll have to meet him tomorrow."

Outside again, Ginny showed them the librairy, candy store, the small clothing store, the church, the post office, the wishing well, and a few other stores. Finally, they ventured in to the forest once again, where Jerry was attempting to catch a Pidgey.

"Toddie, use Water Gun!"Jerry called.

The Water Gun hit the Pidgey, knocking it to the ground. Jerry threw the pokeball, and caught it.

"Yes! I'll battle you now, Ginny. And I'll win!"

Ginny shook her head. "Don't you ever learn?"

Suddenly, they heard a crash coming from deep within the forest.

"What was that?"Lola cried.

"I don't know."Ginny replied.

"Come on!"Oliver called, running towards it. "Let's go see what it is."

The five kids ran through the forest, passing by scared and confused looking Pokémon. Finally, they came to another small clearing, with a sort of cave connected to a wall of rock. The cave was barely noticeable because it was hidden behind a large rock. There was a ten or eleven year old boy standing in the clearing with a Hitmontop. He had reddish brown hair and light green eyes. For some reason he wore a top hat and a smirk on his face.

"What have you been up to, Colin?"Jack asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, Jack."Colin replied. "I came in here to look for more mushrooms, and I heard something so I ran over here. I saw some guy trying to push the boulder away, but when he saw me he ran off."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Likely story. What were you really up to?"

"I'm telling the truth, Gin."Colin replied.

"You know," Jack began. "I bet that you were trying to scare us, so you made that noise. And you made up some phony story."

"Come on, you guys."Ginny said, turning around and walking away. "Let's head home. It's almost four."

In the cruiser..

"Say, Ginny, who was that guy?"Lola asked.

"Colin Brown, this total troublemaker and con man."Ginny answered, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Isn't he a little too young to be considered a con man?"Oliver asked.

"Well, he tricks people into buying useless junk."Jack explained. "And he gambles."

Soon, they entered Acre farm, where Lily was petting one of the Rapidash with a green ribbon around its neck. Lola got out of the cruiser and hurried over to tell her mom about her day.

"Hey, Mom."Lola greeted. "Nice, a Rapidash."

Lily nodded. "This is Aspen, my Rapidash from when I lived here."

"I didn't know that you had a Rapidash."Oliver said, coming over, followed by Jack and Ginny.

"Oh, Mom, this is my friend, Ginny Hart."Lola said.

"Hello, Ginny."Lily greeted. "I do believe that I went to school with your father, Alec Hart."

Ginny nodded. "That's him."

"Well, Ginny, would you like to stay for dinner?"Lily asked. "If that's okay with your parents?"

"Oh, I don't live with my parents. But I'll call and ask my grandmother."

"Sweet!"Lola cried, letting Madge out of her pokeball. "And maybe you can even sleep over! Can she, Mom?"

Lily smiled. "As long as her grandmother is okay with it then, yes."

"You guys, hurry!"Rena called from the steam shed. "The egg is hatching!"

They all hurried over, to see the egg, surrounded by three Torkoal, hatch into a Pichu.

"Pichu!"It cried.

"How cute!"Rena cried, picking the little guy up. "I'm going to call you Spix."

Oliver let out Thierry and his Scyther, Sith, and Ginny let out her Torchic, Farley, and her Minun, Merlin.

"I caught a Scyther today, Mom."Oliver told Lily.

Lily smiled. "That's great, Oliver."

They were now officially part of Forget Me Not Valley. Lola had friends, Ginny and Madge the Vulpix. Oliver had friends, Jack, Thierry, and Sith. And even Rena had a Pichu named Spix for company. So, now life in the valley really begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not Pokémon or Harvest Moon.

Ginny and Lola walked around in town, just shopping. Really, Ginny's sister, Elena, needed some ingredients for some kind of dessert that she was making. Lola, who was exploring the town with Madge, her Vulpix, decided to join Ginny and Merlin, her Minun, not having anything else to do.

"So, what does your sister need?"Lola asked.

Ginny took out a list and read it out loud. "Flour, eggs, sugar, some fresh raspberries, a few chocolate bars, white chocolate chips, and whole almonds."

"What is she baking exactly?"Lola asked.

Ginny shrugged. "She won't tell anyone. I'm guessing that it's a recipe that she plans on entering in to the cooking contest that we have near the end of the summer."

"A cooking contest? Say, maybe my Mom'll enter."

They hurried in to the grocery store, where Thomas was restocking items with his Ambipom, his Hitmonlee standing guard as usual.

"Hey, Thomas."The girls greeted in unison.

"Hey, girls. Here on an errand for Elena, I'm guessing."Thomas replied.

Ginny handed him the list. "That's right."

"Alrighty then." Thomas said, his eyes scanning over the list. "Well, we're out of raspberries at the moment, but the Health Nut store might have those."He handed the list back to Ginny. "I'll go get you guys a basket."

As Thomas walked away, Ginny noticed Lola looking after him.

"Lola's got a crush, Lola's got a crush."Ginny sang.

"Huh?"Lola turned beet red. "No, that's not true."

"Right and I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Well, Ginny, I happen to know that you have a crush on a certain someone named Oliver."

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "Okay, you got me."

As soon as Thomas returned with the basket, Ginny and Lola stocked it with the items that they would need, including a few extra candy bars for themselves. Soon, they were done, and they left with their bags for the Health Nut store. The Health Nut store was filled to the brim with fresh and healthy foods, including vitamin pills.

After purchasing the raspberries, they exited the store. A Pelliper flew down to them.

"This is Fletch, my sister's Pelliper."Ginny explained. "I guess she sent him to pick up the stuff."

Fletch took the groceries and flew off back towards Ginny's house. Ginny and Lola just simply walked around the valley, not really doing anything.

"Do you want to go fishing?"Ginny asked.

"For Pokémon or for fish?"Lola asked.

"Pokémon, of course."

"Maybe later."Lola replied. "Say, Ginny, what exactly is that laptop of yours for?"

Ginny opened up her book bag, and took out her small laptop. "Well, it's really just an ordinary laptop, but I upgraded it so that it does other stuff too."

"Like what?"Lola asked, curiously.

"Well, I can check a certain Pokémon's weakness and strengths, it can tell if something is fake or authentic, it has a sort of microscope vision to see cells and stuff, it has x ray vision, and that, my friend, is just the beginning."

"Neat, but what about a lie detector?"

"I'm still working on that one."

"Hey, can you help me catch a Pokémon, Ginny?"Lola asked. "I would love to have a grass type."

"What kind of grass type? A Hoppip, Oddish, Chikorita, Bulbasaur?"

"I don't know."

"Alright, but let's go eat first. I'm starving."

After eating some lunch at Ginny's house, the two girls headed into the forest, with a few pokeballs. Upon entering the forest, they heard the sound of a flute playing, sweetly.

"Say, what's that?"Lola asked.

They both curiously walked towards the flute music. In a clearing, a girl who looked about twelve or eleven stood on a tree stump, playing a flute. Some Pokémon were gathered around her, listening intently. Even Merlin, Farley, and Madge seemed to like it. The girl was very thin, with pale skin (almost translucent), very thin, and silvery blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. For a minute, Lola almost thought that she was a spirit or a ghost.

"Who is she?"She murmured.

"That's Vella."Ginny answered. "She's very nice, and most Pokémon seem to enjoy her company."

"She's so pale."Was all that Lola could say.

"She really is, and very pretty looking."

"Yeah, she is."

When the song was done, Vella put her flute up in a case, and smiled at Ginny and Lola.

"Hello there."She smiled. "Merry meeting you."

"Huh? What does that mean?"Lola asked.

"In the ancient times of Forget Me Not valley, that's how people would greet each other."Ginny explained.

"That's right."Vella said. "I really like using the ancient vocabulary of the valley."

"Neat, oh, I'm Lola Patterson. Me and my family just moved in."

"Ahh, yes, I remember seeing you in the field a few days ago. Welcome to the valley, and hopefully your livings shall be wonderful."

"What does that one mean?"

"It means that living here should be great in the valley."

"Ohh, it's nice to meet you, Vella."

"Thank you, Lola."Vella passed the girls. "I'll be seeing you morrow or on, friends."And she left.

Lola grinned. "I'm guessing that that's how people said goodbye, right?"

Ginny nodded. "That would be correct. Do you still want to catch another Pokémon?"

"Not really. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Okay, we can just come back tomorrow or something."

The two of them left the forest and went back to the town part. An elderly couple came up to them and introduced themselves to Lola as the Watsons.

"I'm Gina Watson."The woman said.

"And I'm Martin Watson."The man added. "Welcome to the valley. You look slightly like your mother, but more like your father, Annabelle."

"That's what everyone says, and please, call me Lola."Lola replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Whenever you or Ginny have a sweet tooth, just come on by our house."Gina said. "I make really good pies, almost as good as Elena's."

"But, Gina's are sweeter."Martin added. "But, please don't tell your sister that I said that. I heard that she hits people with a wooden spoon if they insult her cooking."

"Don't worry, "Ginny assured him. "Your secret's safe with me."

As they walked past a few shops, Ginny felt around in her pocket, and pulled out a few crumpled dollar bills.

"You know what?"Ginny said. "I'm in the mood for some chocolate croissaints."

"Me too."Lola agreed, licking her lips. "Where's the bakery?"

"Over here."Lola followed Ginny into a small shop, with fragrances of freshly baked bread and chocolate cakes wavering around it.

"Hello Ginny."The woman at the counter greeted. "And I'm guessing that you're Annabelle Patterson, daughter of Lily Patterson."

"That's right."Lola grinned. "And, call me Lola."

. . . . . . .

Oliver sat thinking in the forest, his Abra, Thierry, and his Scyther, Sith playing around. He was really thinking about life in the valley. Sure, it was nice, but he still missed his friends in Hearthome. As we was absorbed in his thoughts he heard a scream. Oliver jumped up, wondering why there were so many noises in this forest. Nevertheless, he ran towards the scream with his two Pokémon.

A girl about his age was running from some Beedrill. She was now cornered against a few trees, clutching three books to her chest.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"Oliver cried. The Beedrill turned to him, angrily.

But, Sith and Thierry backed him up. The Beedrill were about to use Horn Attack, but Sith used Slash and Abra used Confusion. One of the Beedrill flew off, but there were still three left. The girl let out a Marill and it used Water Gun. Sith used Razor Wind and Abra used Focus Punch. All three of the Beedrill flew off.

The girl walked over to Oliver. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi, my name is Angela."She said. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem."Oliver replied. "Why were they chasing you?"

"I accidently fell into the tree where their baby Weedle were sleeping. Let's just say that they didn't accept my apology at all."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Oliver."Oliver took notice of her books. "So, do you know where the library is around here?"

Angela nodded. "Mineral town has a bigger one, but the valley library is pretty nice, too. Do you want me to show you there? I'm headed there myself."

"Sure."

. . . . . . .

"Spix use Thunder!"Rena cried.

"Pichu!"Spix cried, thunder bolting the Oddish.

"Throw the pokeball now, Rena!"Jack called.

"Right."Rena threw the pokeball, and caught the Oddish.

Colin, carrying a big bag, walked past them, smirking as usual.

"What are you up to, Colin?"Jack asked, angrily.

"Nothing, Jackie, just picking some Walto berries."He exited the forest, still smirking.

"He sure is strange."Rena muttered.

As the warm scent of raspberries, chocolate, and sugar baking, Ginny and Lola hurried to back to Ginny's house. Inside, Elena was taking a pan of pastries out of the oven.

"I present to you,"Elena announced. "My raspberry and chocolate rolls. Take one, please."

Ginny and Lola hurriedly took a roll and quickly ate them.

"They're really good."Lola commented.

"Mmmmm, it is pretty great."Ginny said. "Good job, Elena."

Elena beamed. "Why, thank you. Hopefully I won't need to hit anyone with a wooden spoon after they try these."

Lola and Ginny exchanged looks, and sweat dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harvest Moon.

Pokémon: Ginny's- Farley, the Torchic and Merlin the Minun. Lola- Madge the Vulpix. Oliver- Thierry the Abra and Sith the Scyther. Jack- Medie, the Meditite and Glinnie the Gloom.

"Alright, now, it's all about making sure that they don't peck you."Jack explained, as he, Lola, and Ginny moved closer to the pond where the Farfetch'd resided.

"Why do they need to eat?"Lola asked. "They try to kill people, for crying out loud!"

Jack shrugged. "Well, they're great as guards."

They were only a foot away from the pond when Lola stepped a little bit closer to quickly throw the Pokémon food to them. Ginny followed and threw some over to the ground before stepping back. Lola did the same, and they watched as the duck Pokémon moved their attention to the food. Everyone sighed in relief when they didn't attack.

"That was a close one."Jack said. "Okay, now we should go milk the Miltank."

In the barn, Rena and Oliver were also busy, cleaning the stalls of the nine Rapidash, Ponyta, and Miltank that slept there. Jack and the girls entered, and in one of the stalls, Jack showed them how they were supposed to milk them.

"Just squeeze, but be firm and gentle. I mean, unless you want to get kicked, I suggest that you be gentle."Jack explained as Lola sat in the stool.

Rena finished cleaning the last stall, and left the barn, leaving Oliver to finish his own chores. Outside, Rena's Pokémon, Spix the Pichu, and Noelle her newly caught Oddish were playing with Madge, Farley, and Merlin.

"Come on, you two."Rena said, returning Noelle to her pokeball. "Let's head into town."

"Pichu!"Spix cried, jumping onto Rena shoulder as they exited the farm.

"Alright, here you are, Aspen."Oliver said, leading his mother's Rapidash into her now clean stall. He returned the rest of the four legged Pokémon into their stalls and checked that off of his list of chores.

"How many chores do you still have?"Jack asked him.

"None now, what about you?"Oliver asked.

"I'm done. Want to go head into town? They have an awesome arcade."

Oliver grinned. "Sure." The two boys left, leaving Lola and Ginny with the work.

"Hey!"Ginny cried. "What about us?"

Lola sighed. "Please tell me that you know how to milk these things."

Ginny looked at the list. "Lucky for us that I do and that it's the last thing on our list."

In town, Rena and Spix walked around, looking for something to do.

"This certainly isn't Hearthome, but I'm certain that there's something interesting around here."Rena confided to Spix.

"Of course there is."Vella said from behind Rena. "Since you are of the city, you won't see much of the country."

Rena looked puzzled at her choice of words. "Huh?"

"Sorry, I should really intro myself."Vella smiled in her weird little way. "I'm Vella, what do they speak of you?"

"What?"Rena now looked really puzzled. "Well, my name is Marina Patterson, but everyone calls me Rena."

Vella clapped her hands together. "Ah, you're Lola's sister. I met your little sister two before today."

"Okay…"Rena shook her head, still trying to make sense of what Vella had said. "So, what is there to do around here?"

"Plenty of sport to take part in, Marina."Vella said, smiling. "There is fishing, going to the arcade, or just plain battling. You choose."

"I guess, I'll go fish."Rena answered, still looking confused. "Nice meeting you, Vella." She turned to leave.

"Wait, why don't you come fishing with me?"Vella asked. "I already have rods and bait. What do you say?"

Rena sighed. "I suppose so…"

At the arcade, Oliver and Jack were engaged in a video game called "Lords of the Over". It was just another of those games where you battled each other as Pokémon. Right now, it was a tie with Oliver as an Elecktabuzz, and Jack as a Dragonair.

"Ha!"Jack cried, as his player hit the Elecktabuzz with Dragonbreath. "Take that!"

Oliver grinned. "Did you forget that I got the Stone of Morph in level five?" On the screen, his player grabbed a stone out of the air, and evolved into an Elecktivire.

"No way!"Jack cried, as his Dragonair was hit with Hyper Beam. "I'm losing!"

Ginny and Lola entered the partially crowded arcade, seeing the two boys make a big deal out of a video game.

"Why do guys make such big deals out of the smallest things?"Lola asked, looking at them in disbelief.

Ginny didn't hear her, having already engaged herself in "Deoxys through Space" game, where you played a Deoxys and you had to avoid getting hit with meteors as you hurried to save a Jirachi.

"Ginny, did you hear me?"Lola asked, moving over to her.

Ginny looked away from the game, her fingers still moving the controls. "Did you say something?"

"Wow, you're good."Lola said, watching as Ginny's score moved into the millions, and Ginny wasn't even looking at the screen.

"Thanks."Ginny said, turning back to the screen. "I've always been pretty good at these things."

In the forest, sitting at a pond, were Rena and Vella with some fishing gear. Rena had to admit that Vella was a little different, but she was really nice, and she was simply different.

"So, did your parents separate?"Vella asked.

Rena nodded. "Yeah, and since my dad owns the house, we had to move. We're supposed to see him at Christmas or Thanksgiving."

Vella shook her head. "It's as if he does not know how far away that is. After all, it is still only June."

Rena sighed. "I guess he doesn't really care. He's probably too busy with Carrie to be thinking about us."

"Excuse me, but who's Carrie?"Vella asked.

"It's kind of secret, but my dad just told my mom that he wanted to get a divorce. He didn't tell her why, but the reason is because he wants to marry Carrie, this woman who he's been seeing for more than three years."

"How do you know all of this?"Vella asked, no longer smiling.

"Last year, we were at this carnival, and my dad left to go talk on the phone."Rena explained. "I followed him to go ask him for more tickets, and I saw him making out with her."

"Wow, what a Grumpig."Vella muttered.

"I checked his cell phone and on his text message records, a lot of the texts were to and from her. They said stuff like let's get married, and such. I also know that Marian's his secretary at work, one of those twenty five year old, Malibu Barbie secretaries."

"I'm sorry, and I promise that I won't tell a soul."Vella said. "Does anyone else know?"

Rena shook her head. "Not at all."

. There was silence as the two girls continued fishing, neither rod jerking or anything. After a half hour the only thing caught were two Magikarp that Rena had released. Soon, her fishing rod bobbed again, as if pulled.

"Whoa!" Rena quickly held onto the rod, her hand winding it back. It was a battle between fisherwoman and water Pokémon, the results onknown. Finally, the string wound up, a Mudkip holding onto the end. "Awesome, a Mudkip!"

"Are you planning on captor the aqua type?" Vella asked in her dreamy way.

Rena took a pokeball from her pocket, and nodded. "Certainly. Spix, use Quick Attack!"

"Pichu, pi!" Spix darted at the Mudkip, knocking him onto the grass.

"Good job!" Rena called to her electric type, hurling the pokeball at the water type. "Go, pokeball!"

"Kip, mudkip." The pokeball captured Mudkip, moving a few times. Finally, it stopped moving, indicating that the Pokémon was captured.

Scooping up the pokeball, Rena held it proudly. "Well, I caught my third Pokémon. Let's call you…Wallace. Water and Wallace sound similar, so yeah! " She turned to Vella who had began packing up the fishing gear. "Thanks for your help, Vella."

"You are merry welcome, Marina." Vella replied, smiling. "Where to next?"

They were interrupted by a loud bang, coming from deep within the forest.

Spix's ears perked up. "Pichu, pi? Pichu!"

"What was that?" Rena cried, turning to Vella.

Vella shook her head, her fine silver-blond hair swaying. "I'm not quite certain. Shall we check it out?"

Rena released Noelle and Wallace from their pokeballs, and had hurried off towards the noise. "Come on! Someone could be hurt!"

Soon, the two girls and Pokémon arried in that same clearing with the rock formation. A few Pokémon stood at the side, glaring at a man who stood in the middle. He wore a silver suit with an O on it. He was holding some sort of radio thing, moving along the formation of sediments, a Machoke and two Geodude standing close to them.

"Hey!" Rena called. "Who the heck are you?"

Surprised, the man turned, and smirked at the girls. "Looks like two little girls are late to their tea party. Whaddya want?"

"Well, we'd like to know what your reasoning for being here is." Vella stated, walking upwards.

The man raised an eyebrow, staring at Vella. "Huh? What did you just say?" He shook his head. "Never mind. Geodude, Machoke, escort them out of here, now!"

Vella and Rena backed up as the larger Pokémon approached them. Spix, Walter, and Noelle stepped in front of them, looking ready to fight.

"Pichu, pi! Oddish, ish! Mudkip, kip!" The three Pokémon turned to Rena, awaiting orders.

"Right," Rena nodded, knowing what to do. "Okay, Wallace, use Water Gun on Geodude! Spix, how about Quick Attack, and you use Razor Leaf, Noelle!"

Wallace dodged a Tackle that a Geodude used, and shot out a blast of water, sending Geodude into a tree. "Mudkip!"

"Geo, geodude!" Geodude managed to use Mega Punch, throwing Spix to the ground.

The little Pichu pushed himself off the ground, glaring at Geodude. "Pichu, chu!"

The Pichu charged at Geodude, quickly, hurling them both into a boulder. Still, Geodude received much more damage than Spix.

"Kip, mudkip!" Wallace sent another Water Gun at Geodude, knocking it out. "Kip!"

"Way to go, team!" Rena called, grinning.

Vella smiled. "They are doing so much greater, aren't they?"

Machoke used Low Kick, sending Noelle across the clearing. "Machoke, choke!"

"Oddish!" Noelle groaned, standing up. "Ish!"

The big fighting type approached the grass type again, readying his fist for Focus Punch. "Mach_!"

"Noelle, look out!" Rena cried.

Machoke hit Noelle with Focus Punch, and readied another blow. The Weed Pokémon just stood there, enduring each hit. She stood, her eyes narrowed. Then, something happened. Before another Focus Punch could reach the target, a huge beam of light shot out of Oddish, and at Machoke.

"It's Solarbeam." Rena heard Vella murmur, as Machoke fell to the ground, knocked out.

Noelle was no longer an Oddish, but was a bigger blue Pokémon with a weird flower on its head. It was now a Gloom, who smiled at Rena.

"Gloom!" Noelle rushed forward to hug Rena, jumping into her arms.

Rena patted her newly evolved Pokémon on the head, and smiled. "You evolved, Noelle. Good job!"

The man angrily returned his Pokémon, and glared at Rena. "You haven't heard the last of Team Oblivion, kid!" He ran off into the bushes.

**Well, here's the chapter. This probably won't be updated for a while again, but it won't be a long wait like this ever again. Hope that you all enjoyed! To BlueStripedPolo, yep, I'm a Star Wars fan. I was going to call Oliver's Scyther, Scythe, but it was spelled too much like Scyther. I settled with Sith. I might even name another Pokémon Jedi, who knows? R & R, people!**


End file.
